


On Their Level

by GemmaRose



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>despite what people think the Guardians and Pitch look like, what if they were actually all children and just hid themselves really well so no one would ever see how they really look?</p><p>de-anon from rotg-kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Their Level

Jack looked around, eyes wide. The Yetis towered over him, and he had to use his staff to fend off the small mob of elves jostling around his waist. Sandy floated over, and Jack gave his friend a gap-toothed grin. "Hi, Sandy!" he chirped, letting the wind fling him up to hug the only Guardian who had been his friend for the past forever.

The round yellow boy caught him in a hug, and after a minute in the other spirit's warm embrace Jack looked around at the other assembled legends. There was a grey rabbit about a head taller than him, a pudgy boy with dark brown hair, and a girl covered head to toe in feathers. "Wait..." his face scrunched up, and he put up the four fingers of his left hand. "Sandy, Santa, Bunny, an' Toof Fairy." he muttered, tapping a finger for each of them. Looking at the boy who was just a bit less chubby than Sandy, he cocked his head. "I thought you were s'posed to be a grown-up."

The girl, Tooth Fairy, fluttered over. The quick motion of her wings made Jack flinch slightly, but he hid it by turning clumsily on his heel and falling on his butt. She giggled. "Nick wears a beard, an' the Tall ones are kinda stupid." she whispered conspiratorially.

Jack snorted, grinning wide. "You're funny."

Nick pulled himself up to almost Bunny's height, trying to make himself look older than 10 years. "Jack, we need you."

The winter sprite hung upside down in the air, grinning like a loon. "Are you gonna be my friends, like Sandy?"

Nick and Tooth nodded, and at an elbow jab from the brunet Bunny nodded as well. Jack beamed, and he flipped to land on his feet as he began to clap delightedly. "Yay!" he crowed, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Okay~" he sang, finally settling enough to let some of the mini-fairies drape a chain of paper snowflakes around his neck.

Nick pulled out a book which looked heavier than Jack, and Bunny had to hold it while the brunet flipped to a dog-eared page. "Will you, Jack Frost, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes and their dreams, for they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be?"

Jack grinned wider than before and nodded vigorously. "Yeah. Of course!" he spun, generating snowflakes. "So now I'm like you?"

North nodded, and Sandy gave Jack a wide smile and two thumbs-up.

The winter sprite, now the newest Guardian, fell flat on his back in the pile of fresh snow and laughed. A snowball appeared in his hand almost without conscious thought, and Bunny fell over with the force behind the projectile. "Snowball fight!" Jack cried, leaping up and casting a three-inch blanket across most of the room. The snowball fight lasted for a good few minutes before a fairy buzzed in, and Tooth caught her in steady hands. Moments later they were running down the hall, sliding down banisters until they reached a gleaming sleigh roughly the size of a pickup truck.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't think of a coherent plot, so I'll probably just follow the movie. For future reference, North looks about 8, Bunny would look 10 if he were human, and the other three are 7-ish. Next chapter will have teen!Pitch and NightMare Foals.


End file.
